


Bad Days turn Good

by LocalShinigami



Series: Modern AU w/ Orion Lavellan [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Days, Bull bottoms, Cuddles, Fingering, Fluff, Iron Bull gets spoiled, M/M, Oral Sex, bad opinions are mentioned, boyfriends make everything better, dorian gets to mess with everyone, lavellan tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalShinigami/pseuds/LocalShinigami
Summary: The Iron Bull is having a bad day. Thankfully once he gets home, his kadans know how make him feel better. Fluff, cuddles and sex ensue.
Relationships: Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Iron Bull/Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus, Krem is mentioned a few times, Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Series: Modern AU w/ Orion Lavellan [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/684284
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Bad Days turn Good

**Author's Note:**

> This started off months ago with a need to spoil a character. Bull rarely gets spoiled in my opinion so I picked him. Hope you all enjoy!

Bull walked into his house and took a deep breath, glad to be able to finally shut the world out. The day had been long. A picky (rude, homophobic, racist asshole) couple had started the day. Bull had decided to terminate the contract on grounds of hostile work environment and when they had decided to start arguing with him about it, he had, politely as he could, inform them that he had a diverse crew and he was not going to tolerate comments about elves being thieves and that the ‘vint on his crew was probably a blood mage in disguise. He refused to even repeat the comment about dwarves that he had heard come from their lips. The icing on the cake had been when he had promptly informed them that he was in a relationship with not just one, but two males and did not appreciate the comments about gays that he had heard. The wife had nearly fainted at that announcement. The husband had threatened to call the labor union since Bull had officially started the job, but was now refusing to finish it and in his opinion a real man finished the work that he said he would do and not let words get in his way. Bull had rolled his one good eye so hard that he was sure he had seen the back of his skull and then turned and promptly left. He had called the labor union to let them know what had happened just in case the couple did decide to call. 

Next was the misplaced shipment of window fiasco. He had ordered about twelve windows for a house and none of them could be found. It had taken the store three hours to locate the items. Thankfully that family had been understanding about the delay and had been willing to reschedule, with a discount added on, of course. 

After that, Krem had decided to take a tumble off a roof at another house. Luckily he did not break anything, himself or the equipment. Bull had pulled him from the project and had forced the young man to take a break. The stupid ass had thought it was a great idea to hop back on the ladder, climb to the roof and continue to work with the power tools as if nothing had happened. Again, Bull had rolled his good eye so hard he saw the back of his head. He earned his nickname of mother hen at that moment. 

To top it all off, he had woken up that morning with a sore knee that had only gotten worse throughout the day. Bull felt tired and bruised. Taking one more deep breath, his brain finally registered that there was a delicious smell that filled his home. 

Walking down the hallway, he paused at the kitchen archway. Looking inside he found his elf puttering around the kitchen moving cookies and food. Bull leaned against the opening and stared at Orion as he moved around. The elf hummed a tune as he pulled cookies out of the oven, oblivious to being watched. Placing the cookies on the counter, he moved back to the stove top and stirred the contents of a large pot. Bull watched him stir, cut up vegetables, place more cookies in the oven, and wipe his hands on the huge bright pink maid apron that Dorian had bought a few months prior due to a bet. Orion had decided to keep the ridiculous outfit and used it almost daily in the kitchen, much to Bull’s dismay. Bull really liked seeing Orion in the apron, unfortunately sex was not allowed in the kitchen. Orion would not budge on that rule. Dorian and Bull were allowed to kiss, hug and grope their elf in the kitchen, but the moment someone even thought about pulling out their dick, Orion would banish them from the area. Food and sex did not mix in Orion’s mind. Bull disagreed, but would not argue the point with the elf. He was a damn good cook and Bull did not want the elf to suddenly go on strike. It took a few more moments before Orion finally had to turn around for something and saw Bull standing there. The elf actually jumped several inches into the air grabbing his chest as he landed. 

“By the creators Bull, you scared me,” Orion said as he sagged against the counter behind him. Bull moved slowly into the kitchen hands out wide. 

“Sorry little kadan. I didn’t mean to scare you. I was just enjoying the view,” Bull answered the grumpy look that was being shot at him. Orion’s grumpy look disappeared as he shook his head, a smile replacing it. He walked over to Bull, slipping between his outstretched arms. Bull pulled him close, dropping his head into Orion’s hair, breathing his scent in. It never failed to calm Bull down. After a few minutes of not moving, Orion lifted his head to look at Bull. 

“Is everything okay?” He asked, his eye looking over Bull as best he could considering he was pushed against Bull’s chest. 

“It’s just been a long day kadan.” Bull looked down at his sweet little elf and remembered he could ask for things, that Orion was a safe place. “Will you let me touch you for a little bit longer?”

Orion nodded. “Let me move some food around real quick so nothing burns. Why don’t you go sit in the living room and I’ll bring you a drink as well.” He poked Bull into moving. The qunari groaned and left the kitchen, turning the corner and walking into the living room. He dropped onto the couch, stretching out his legs. Eyes closing as he rubbed his knee, wishing the ache would loosen up. Orion walked in to see him grimacing at the pain. 

“Do you need to get new boots again?” Orion asked. 

“No,” Bull answered as his eye opened to see the glass of chilled ale in the elf’s hand. He also noted that the apron was gone, much to his disappointment. Orion held the ale out for him. Grabbing it, he leaned back against the couch, taking a big gulp from the cup. He felt Orion slid to the floor in between his legs and started to take his boots off.

“You don’t have to do that kadan,” Bull said, his hand reaching out to pet the back of Orion’s head.

“I know I don’t, but I want to. You look exhausted, cosain. Let me take care of you,” Orion answered, kissing the sore knee as he continued to unlace the boots. Bull decided he was not going to argue with the young elf and let him do his own thing. His mind started to go blank when he felt both of his feet become free from the shoes and Orion’s delicate fingers messaging his foot. He spent time working the tension out of his foot. 

“Bull,” Orion softly called. The qunari squinted his eye as he lifted his head barely off the couch. “Lift your hips off the couch.” With a grunt, Bull did as he asked. Orion quickly undid his pants, pulling them off his body. He was left in his shirt and boxers. Orion went back to messaging his foot and worked his way up to his ankle, where he took the brace off. Gently he worked the ankle. After a few minutes, he continued up to his calf. By the time that he had reached Bull’s knee, the qunari was half asleep. Orion reached up and grabbed the ale and placed it on the table behind him.

Once he felt that Bull’s knee had had enough attention, Orion shifted to the other leg, giving that it the same treatment, but this time starting with the knee and working his way down. Once Orion was done, he was positive that Bull was sound asleep, he draped a blanket for the qunari. Giving his qunari a gentle kiss on the lips, he slipped from the living room to finish up his cooking. Dorian would be home soon and then they could have a nice, warm meal to keep out the winter’s cold. 

*****  
Bull woke to soft light and gentle voices. Looking around he noticed he was alone. The light and the voices came from the kitchen. Sitting up, he noticed how dark it was outside. Staring out into the backyard, he let the voices wash over him, knowing that they came from his kadans. He was not listening, until he heard Orion’s voice turn a little harsh.

“I know muirin,” Orion sounded exacerbated. “I’m still worried about him. He’s working a lot and he’s been rubbing his knee more often. I don’t like seeing him in pain.”

“I agree, but there isn’t much we can do. He used to be a soldier, he fought in Seheron for 10 years. You don’t survive that and not walk out without a few problems.” Bull could hear movement. If he was a betting man, he would bet that Dorian was getting close to Orion. “The best we can do is keep an eye on him and gently,” Dorian stressed that word hard, “remind him to take care of himself.” Bull felt his chest tighten and tears started to sting at his eye. Though they had all been together for a few years, it still surprised Bull that they actually cared about the man, that they weren’t just using him for what he could provide them.

“Fine. I still think that there’s more that we can do to help him.” Bull heard Dorian’s soft chuckle at Orion’s curt reply.

“We will keep our eyes open then and if we see anything we will pounce, how about that?” Dorian asked. Orion giggled. Dorian must have been tickling him with his mustache again.

“Well there might be something,” Orion stated, sounding nervous. Bull heard whispers but could not make out what was being said between the two. There was an answering chuckle after a few words.

“We will ask, and I almost guarantee that he will be enthusiastic about it.” Dorian said, returning to his normal volume. Silence came from Orion for a moment. A plate being shuffled broke the silence.

“Now go wake him up. You will not distract me enough to make dinner go cold. I will dump this soup over your head if that happens.” Dorian chuckled again. Bull heard the man walking out of the kitchen. Not wanting to be caught eavesdropping, he dropped his head onto the couch, pulled the blanket back up his chest and closed his eyes, relaxing into the cushions, which wasn’t hard considering his body was still relaxed, even though his heart was pounding through emotions. 

He felt Dorian slide into his lap, settling his weight onto Bull’s hips. The gently nipping that went down his ear and across his throat had certain parts of him stirring.

“Bull,” Dorian whispered. “Sleepy head, wake up.” Bull allowed his hands to touch Dorian’s calves, trailing up to his hips, where he grabbed him and got the mage to roll his hips a few times.

“What a way to wake up,” Bull murmured over Dorian’s head, his voice deeper and gravelly due to sleep.

“If we had time, I’d put that cock of yours in my mouth and suck it for all I’m worth,” Bull raised an eyebrow at the surprise dirty talk,” but there is a very impatient elf in the kitchen who has been cooking and expects us to be in there in a few minutes,” Dorian said against Bull’s skin, still licking and nibbling. “And you need to get up and go change your shirt, wash your hands and put on some pants.” 

“Why do I have to put on pants?” Bull asked. Dorian gave the man a look as he got up.

“Because dinner is served next to the kitchen and we both know how Orion gets about a lack of clothes near his kitchen,” Dorian answered.

Orion’s voice rang from the kitchen, sounding an awful lot like Sera. “No naked bits.” Bull chuckled as Dorian turned to look at the direction of the kitchen. 

“Alright little kadan, no naked bits,” Bull said as he started to get off the couch. He moved slowly, not wanting to aggravate his knee. Amazingly not much pain came from the area. Bull was going to have to give Orion a dazzling kiss for that. As he stood, he looked up and noticed Dorian watching him closely. 

Bull always wanted to laugh at the people that thought Dorian was some aloof magister. He might not be able to read people the way Bull could, but the man was still extremely perceptive and wicked smart. Whatever he saw at the moment, had him turning away and heading towards the kitchen.

“You better hurry up and get ready. Orion has already threatened to dump the soup on us if it gets cold.” The mage said. 

“I didn’t threaten Bull,” Orion shouted again from the kitchen. “I threatened you, because you wouldn’t stop nuzzling my neck. You’re a menace.” Dorian made a sour face as he continued walking. 

“I’m not a menace.”

“Yes you are. You and the mustache of yours. You both do horrible things to my neck, when you’re nuzzling. It drives me crazy.” Dorian had reached the kitchen by the time Orion had finished his tirade. Bull started walking towards the stairs, when he heard a squeak and then giggles come from Orion. Taking a moment to look into the kitchen, Bull saw that Dorian had grabbed the elf from behind and was attacking his neck with his mustache. Orion attempted to wiggle away. It didn’t seem to be working out for him. Bull smiled and continued on his way to get ready for dinner.

Five minutes later saw the three of them in the small dining room, Bull dressed in his grey and pink striped sweatpants, with no shirt on (he got to get away with it because of his horns). Dorian had taken one look at the pants and had shuddered, but he did not say anything. Orion merely hummed a note of appreciation that Bull had put on pants, much to the qunari’s dismay, he almost missed the days when he could walk anywhere he wanted naked in his house. 

Everyone settled down and began eating the food that Orion had made. The meal was a type of Ferelden meat stew, but it had a northern kick to it. Some extra spices flavored the meat, paired with some nicely toasted garlic bread and fresh veggies.

“Damn kadan, this tastes amazing,” Bull said in between bites. Dorian nodded his head in agreement. Orion blushed at the compliments.

“It’s amazing what a few spices can do for a meal,” Dorian stated. “Ferelden dishes suddenly taste like they were sent by the Maker.” Bull chuckled at the comment, while Orion just shook his head. The rest of their meal continued in the same easy manner. 

After their meal, Dorian and Orion started to clean. Both had kissed Bull on the cheek and told him he got a free pass that night, because of his horrible day, which he had told them a little bit about. He had not told them the complete story about his first customers of the day. He had decided that he did not want to repeat their nasty words and give them more power. Bull did not feel the need to make his kadans upset. Dorian would only start cursing up a storm and Orion would probably start worrying about the Chargers and would decide that they would need some home made goodies to feel better, though no one was upset, now that he had ended the contract. So in not saying everything, Bull was rewarded with the sight of his kadans moving around the kitchen, whispering and giggling with each other as he got to sit back and finish his drink. 

There were a few dishes left, when Dorian tapped Orion’s side and jerked his head towards Bull. Orion’s eyes darted towards Bull, then back to Dorian, his face going red. Bull raised an eyebrow at the two, but did not say anything. Orion dried his hands on a towel, then turned towards Bull. Walking over he looked into Bull’s cup, which was now empty. Face still red, he climbed onto Bull’s lap.

Looking the qunari in the eye, he asked a question. “Do you remember a few months ago during that whole bet thing, you offered me a chance to” a slight pause, “to do something to you?” Bull’s eyebrows crept a little higher. He remembered the offer. He had been slightly disappointed that Orion had not been in the mood for it, but they still had had an amazing time. Orion had thoroughly appreciated the outfit. 

“I remember, little kadan,” Bull answered. “What about it?” Orion’s blush deepened.

“Well,” a pause, “if you are interested,” another pause as Orion looked down at his hands that twisted and turned between Bull and Orion. He took a big breath and then rushed the words out, “I was thinking we could try that tonight? I have been thinking about both of you all day and was hoping to,” Orion’s hands gestured between the two of them, “but you seem tired today, so I was thinking that we could try something a little different.” Orion finally took another breath and looked up at Bull.

The qunari looked back and forth between Orion and Dorian. The mage had paused in his cleaning and was smiling at them. Bull was honestly flabbergasted. That was fairly direct from Orion and the fact that the young elf was the one to be bringing up the idea was impressive. Looking at Orion now, he noticed that the elf was starting to hunch over, his nerves getting to him.

“Shit yeah,” Bull exclaimed. Orion’s eyes snapped up, surprised at Bull’s excitement over the idea. 

“Told you,” Dorian said as he turned back to finish the last of the dishes. Orion turned his head and stuck his tongue out at the mage. Bull chuckled at their antics. 

“Why don’t you head upstairs then and get comfy. Dorian and I will be up in a moment,” Orion said, slipping off Bull’s lap. 

“Oh no,” Dorian said, turning to wiggle a finger at Orion. “Up you go with him, remember.” Orion danced in place, looking between the two for a moment. Throwing his hands up, he reached for Bull and attempted to pull him out of his seat. Bull got up with a laugh. Orion was general nervous when it came to initiating sex. The poor thing had had a lot of bad experiences and sometimes got nervous. He was becoming more confident with Dorian and Bull though. 

Leading Bull upstairs, Orion didn’t stop to look at the qunari until they were in their bedroom. The elf turned to look at the man, but then stuttered to a stop, unsure about what to do next. Bull smiled. 

“Where do you want me?” The qunari asked, hoping to help his little lover. Orion quickly looked around the room, as if he was getting familiar with his surroundings. When he returned his gaze back to the bed, he shook his head and a goofy grin appeared on his face. 

“I panicked for a moment and forgot what we were doing,” he moved his head back and forth a few times, “in a sense.” His grin got bigger. Bull laughed and leaned down to kiss his little kadan. Orion shot up and met the qunari half way, bumping into the Bull’s nose. They laughed as they kissed. 

Bull wrapped his arms around Orion’s waist, lifting the elf up. Orion in turn wrapped his arms around Bull’s neck. As they continued kissing, Orion murmured against Bull’s lips. 

“This isn’t the position. You’re being bossy,” Orion said, not lifting himself away from the qunari’s lips. Bull chuckled but led them to the bed. 

“It’s called topping from the bottom, kadan. You should try it someday.” Bull replied. Orion lifted his head and gently slapped the qunari’s shoulder. He rolled his eyes, shook his head and went back to kissing Bull silly. He nipped and sucked at Bull’s bottom lip. Bull opened his mouth and let the lithe elf in. Turning to sit on the bed, Orion waited till his knees touched the bed before attempting to push Bull back, so the man would lie down. Bull did as he asked, but dragged Orion down with him. 

The elf struggled to pull himself up, Bull kept pulling him down, smiling as he listened to Orion growl. 

“Who knew all I had to do was be a bossy bottom to get you to start growling,” Bull said as he laughed, once Orion was finally able to get up. The elf stuck his tongue out as he moved to get off Bull, his hands dragging down the qunari’s hips. Bull lifted an eyebrow as he watched Orion stand between his legs. 

For the second time that day, Orion pulled Bull’s pants off once Bull lifted his hips enough for the elf to pull them off. Once the pants were removed Orion tossed them towards the clothes basket but did not quite reach it. Biting his lip, Orion looked down at Bull, all playfulness gone. 

“You're amazing,” Orion whispered, fingers tracing over Bull’s body. His fingers danced over scars and knicks, bruises and hidden sores. Bull could feel blood rising to his cheeks as Orion stared at him. He should have known that Orion would not be one of those people to move quickly once he got Bull where he wanted. It felt weird to be stared at, to have those mismatched eyes looking at him, seeing everything he had gone through in his life. Damn, Bull was feeling vulnerable today. 

Orion looked away for a moment, stripping out of his clothes quickly and efficiently. He crawled back onto Bull straddling his hips. He leaned down and kissed Bull on his lips. The kiss was slow. Orion slowly pushed past Bull’s lips, finding his tongue. He twirled their tongues together, enjoying the feel of Bull’s large hands running up the back of his thighs. Orion groaned when he felt Bull grab his butt, pulling his cheeks apart. Remembering what he was supposed to be doing, Orion lifted himself up, separating their mouths. He looked Bull in the eye, smiling down at his large lover. He reached towards Bull’s eyepatch and gently removed it. He leaned down and placed a kiss on the scar tissue that was there. 

“You are the most magnificent,” he whispered placing another kiss on Bull’s cheek, “most caring,” a kiss on his neck, “extremely intelligent,” Orion moved down to place a kiss on a scar on Bull’s shoulder, “amazing” a kiss on a scar below his pec, “man I have ever met,” one last kiss on his navel. “I’m so happy to be one of your partners,” Orion said looking up towards Bull’s face. The qunari lifted his head enough to stare at the elf, a blush tinting his cheeks slightly pink. 

“Kadan,” Bull mumbled, unsure about where this was going. He was expecting sex, not… this. Orion grinned, understanding where Bull was going. His larger partner was unused to praise as he was. It was one thing to gush over the man’s work (what he could do with a saw, hammer, a few pieces of nails and wood was impressive), but it was something else entirely to praise him. 

“Hush Cosain,” placing another kiss lower, causing Bull’s dick to twitch with interest. “I’ve got you.” Orion said with a smirk as he finally leaned back enough to grab Bull’s dick and lick from base to tip. Bull groaned, reaching out to grab onto Orion’s head, threading his fingers through the long locks. 

Orion was able to slip most of Bull into his mouth, it was easy while the qunari was still relatively soft. It wouldn’t take Bull long to fill out. Orion moved up and down, licking and sucking with all of his skills. Bull tightened his hold on the elf, letting his head fall back onto the bed, enjoying the feel of his elf moving. So lost in the sensation of Orion, Bull did not hear the door open. He jolted up a bit when he felt an extra pair of hands on his chest and the bed dip. 

“Well this is exactly what I wanted to see when I finally got up here,” Dorian whispered and he leaned down to graze his lips across Bull’s skin. He twisted his head just enough to look down at Orion, who continued sucking. “Don’t worry all of the dishes are done.” Orion hummed his appreciation. Bull moaned at the feeling. 

“Oh, do that again,” Dorian said watching his lover arch at the sensation as Orion hummed again for longer. Bull started to pant when Dorian reached for his nipples and began to twist and play with them. Bull could feel drool dripping down his cock. He was too big for the elf to take easily now, but that didn’t stop him from trying. Dorian had started to kiss, lick and suck on his neck, causing Bull to wiggle and moan. It was becoming too much. Bull could feel his lower belly start to tighten, his orgasm close. Orion almost took Bull all the way to the root and hummed a long note. It sent Bull over the edge. He grasped Orion’s hair hard, shoving himself further down as he came. He could feel Orion gag around him and quickly tried to loosen his grip allowing the young elf to move back. Orion moved, coughing as the rest of Bull’s seed splattering onto his face. Once Bull relaxed against the bed, he looked up to see Orion wiping and licking the cum off of his face. 

“Sorry little kadan,” Bull mumbled. It had been awhile since he had lost enough control to shove himself into a partner. It was not something he liked doing. Orion though, gave him a big smile and went back to licking the cum that he had collected. 

“Well I think we can all agree that that was amazing to watch, but I think it’s time for round two,” Dorian said moving off the bed. “Hips on the edge of the bed, feet up please,” Dorian demanded. Bull quirked an eyebrow. Orion giggled then hopped onto the bed to show Bull what Dorian meant. Seeing the position, he mimicked what the human wanted. Dorian hummed his approval. “Now don’t move,” he said as he moved in between Bull’s legs. 

“You’re still dressed,” Bull complained as he watched Dorian move. The Tevinter paused to look at Bull, he smirked and winked at the qunari. 

“You like it.” Dorian went back to what he was doing. He dropped down between Bull’s spread legs and pulled the qunari’s large cheeks further apart. Dipping his head down, he licked across the pink hole that he found. Bull squirmed for a moment, unused to the sensation. Dorian did not let up, licking back and forth, pushing against the tight muscles. 

Bull lifted his hips and pushed back against Dorian. Dorian’s grip tightened on Bull’s hips as he tried to keep the qunari closer to the bed. Bull tried to help keep his hips down, but when Dorian’s tongue kept almost breaching him, he could not help but arch up. 

Orion grew bored watching the two and decided to crawl on top of Bull, where he could go back kissing the man like his life depended on it. Bull was panting when they finally broke apart for air. The scent of bananas suddenly filled the room, mixing with the scent of arousal. The qunari felt wet thumbs slide next to Dorian’s tongue and then realized that the human had opened up their flavored lube. 

“You’re perfect,” Orion whispered against Bull’s sensitive ear. Bull couldn’t help but shiver at the words. Dorian hummed, in what Bull thought was agreement. 

“Kadans,” he croaked. He was starting to feel overloaded. Their hands, tongues and words felt like they were everywhere, Bull could not focus on just one thing. And that’s when Dorian decided to push one of his thumbs into Bull. 

The Tevinter rolled and pushed his thumb around, gently opening his lover up enough that he could get his other thumb in. It took a few moments, but Dorian was able to get his other thumb in. They did not push in far, but stayed close to his opening, slowly stretching while the ‘vint’s wicked tongue moved around them, his mustache rubbing against the qunari’s skin. Bull was groaning at the movement. He needed to let Dorian open him up more often. 

“You’re the greatest that has ever lived,” Orion was back with his words, whispering and kissing Bull’s face and neck, “and that’s saying something considering Dorian exists.” Bull huffed a laugh as Dorian chuckled against him. A thumb was removed, so Dorian could swat at Orion. “Hey,” came the protest from Orion when his side got slapped. “I’m just speaking the truth.” Another chuckle came from Dorian as he returned his hand back to the qunari’s hole. 

“You two are killing me,” Bull groaned as Dorian finally moved further in. The human’s thumbs wiggled around, searching for that magical little spot. He knew he found it, when Bull let out a guttural groan and arched off the bed. Orion let out a squeak as he was partially lifted up. Having found his prize, Dorian did not let up, messaging the nub. Bull was fully hard again. He was panting and fisting the sheets, twisting them around his hands. 

“Dorian stop,” Orion called out. Dorian immediately removed himself, right as Bull was about to find his release. The qunari growled. Orion jumped for a moment, his eyes wide, but his pupils were blown, showing how aroused he was. He quickly leaned down and peppered more kisses along Bull’s jaw. “Sorry Cosain, but you can’t cum yet.” Orion almost sounded remorseful, but there was a hint of vengeance. Bull continued to pant. He rolled his eye and smacked Orion’s ass hard. The elf jumped back, a shocked look on his face. “Why does everyone keep smacking my butt?” He exclaimed. 

“Because it is a great ass to smack,” Dorian said, landing a quick blow of his own. Orion cried out, trying to crawl away from the pair. Dorian moved faster though, not being pinned against Bull as the elf was. He pulled the elf back and lifted him off the bed. Bull laughed at their antics, trying to sit up a bit as his heart started to calm down some. “We do need you to roll over now, dear amatus.” Dorian said as he pulled Orion close. He placed a kiss on the elf’s neck, causing the elf to wiggle and giggle. 

“Don’t rub your mustache against me,” Orion cried out loudly. Dorian gently bit his neck, causing the elf to still for a moment. The Tevinter then started to tickle Orion’s sides, letting go of his neck. The pair landed on the floor with Dorian on top. “No,” laughter, “ Dorian please stop.” More laughter followed. 

“Say I have the most perfect mustache,” Dorian exclaimed, “and then I’ll let up.” 

“You,” a deep breath and then a giggle, “have the most,” deep breath and more giggles, “perfect,” stammers and giggles, “mustache.” Dorian immediately let up but leaned down and kissed Orion soundly on the lips. The elf immediately grabbed the human behind the head and pulled him completely on top of himself. The kiss deepened. Dorian and Orion started moaning into each other’s mouth. Bull sat completely up, watching the pair. He slowly palmed himself. 

Dorian suddenly pulled back, his hair in disarray. “Almost got distracted from the main event,” he said, pulling Orion up into a sitting position. 

“Oh please continue,” Bull said grinning at the two. “You two making out is fucking hot.” 

“I want more kisses,” exclaimed Orion. He pushed himself back up to Dorian’s mouth, forcing the man to start kissing him again. Bull chuckled at the elf’s impatience. That was one thing Orion got pushy about, it was kissing. The elf could do it all day if given the choice. 

Bull leaned forward and enjoyed the show. Orion’s hands pushed under Dorian’s shirt, caressing the man’s bronze colored skin. Pulling his mouth away for a moment, Orion forced Dorian’s shirt over his head. Once his shirt was gone, Orion started to kiss down Dorian’s chest, pausing to lick at his nipples. Dorian moaned and grabbed at his head, keeping the elf from leaving the spot. Orion compiled and attacked the nipple that was under his lips. Dorian arched, opening his chest up more for attention. Orion moved back and forth between the two brown buds. The Tevinter laid back and spread his legs, allowing for Orion to move closer. The position seemed to embolden the elf. 

Orion continued down Dorian’s body. Licking and kissing across the Tevinter’s stomach, paying special attention to the man’s pudgier spots. Dorian tried to move the elf away, but Orion was determined to kiss all of the spots. 

“I put those on you,” Orion giggled. “Someone likes my cooking,” he stated. Dorian blushed, finally giving in to Orion’s attention. Bull grinned and reached over and slapped Orion’s ass. “Hey!” He called. 

“You’re a damn good cook, of course Dorian and I are going to put on a few pounds.” Bull grinned, rubbing at the few pounds that he had put on as well. Dorian huffed, while Orion flashed Bull a smile. 

“I haven’t put on that many pounds,” Dorian complained, a frown adorning his face. 

“It’s a nice amount,” Orion responded. He dropped his head down and nuzzled against Dorian’s skin. “Perfect for cuddling and nibbling.” And with that Orion started to nibble at the spots. Dorian laughed as he carded his hands through the elf’s hair. 

Orion got down to Dorian’s pants and with a quick maneuver, had the Tevinter’s pants undone and was beginning to pull them and his underwear down. His mouth trailed after the clothes, jumping between his legs to place kisses or suck at a spot. The one spot that Orion did avoid, was the one spot that Dorian wanted him. Pulling the human’s pants off completely, Orion chucked the pants towards the basket, this time landing in it. Finally getting Dorian completely naked, the elf leaned down and put Dorian’s cock in his mouth. The human moaned, leaning back on his elbows.

Orion moved up and down for a few minutes, sucking and licking. Unfortunately for Dorian, the attention did not last long. Orion pulled off of Dorian, gave the man’s cock a kiss, before turning back towards Bull. Dorian let out an aggravated noise. Orion ignored the sound.

“I believe Dorian asked you to turn around,” he chirped at Bull. The qunari lifted an eyebrow. 

“What about my show?” Bull asked.

“Later,” came Orion’s reply. 

“Later?” Dorian asked as he pushed against Orion. The elf turned and whispered something into Dorian’s ear. The human grinned and shook his head in agreement. “That sounds lovely.” Orion grinned at the words.

“Turn around please,” Orion asked, turning back to Bull. Bull huffed but did as he was asked. He flipped around, face down on the bed, with his ass exposed which he immediately felt Dorian’s hand spreading his cheeks to get back at his hole. The man’s devilish fingers pushed back into Bull, continuing to stretch the man out. Bull groaned as Dorian resumed rubbing against his prostate. Bull allowed himself to relax, resting heavily on the bed. 

A minute or so passed, Bull felt his stomach slowly start to tighten up. It wasn’t quick, it felt like someone was slowly twisting a screw into place, someone trying not to strip the wood that the screw was going into. The pleasant sensation didn’t last long though. Dorian pulled away for a second time, causing Bull to let out a small growl. Before the qunari could find the energy to lift himself up to complain, he felt fingers run down his spine. 

“Don’t move please,” Orion whispered seductively into Bull’s ear. Bull shivered at the tone, having never heard that come from the elf before. He relaxed back down. He let his eyes shut as he felt Orion drag his fingers over his heated skin. Orion flushed his hips against Bull’s, allowing the qunari to feel Orion’s cock, rubbing against his exposed hole. Another moan escaped the qunari. 

The elf leaned down and placed a kiss on Bull’s shoulder before gently pushing himself in. Orion had taken a moment to lube himself down before approaching Bull, making his entrance into the qunari comfortable. 

Bull groaned and arched at the feeling. It had been a while since he had bottomed. He almost forgot what it felt like. Orion was small, not being a very large individual to begin with, but Bull enjoyed the feeling when Orion bottomed out. He was far enough in, that every time he pulled out or would thrust back in, he was going to hit Bull’s magic spot.

Orion hummed a tuneless tune for a moment, savoring the feeling being inside Bull for for the first time. He had never topped before, always feeling that his small stature meant that he had to bottom, though he did thoroughly enjoy that aspect. This was new and Orion felt honored that Bull would allow him to do such a thing. Not wanting to rush, he waited for Bull to relax further, nudging his hips up and down to signify that he was ready. From the corner of his eye, Orion saw Dorian climb onto the bed to lay next to Bull. 

“Feeling good?” The Tevinter asked, running his hands over Bull’s horns. Bull shot Orion a look over his shoulder.

“Yeah,” Bull’s voice was starting to sound gravely, “but I’ll feel better once someone starts moving.” Orion stuck his tongue out, but granted Bull’s wish. He moved slowly, enjoying the feel of his large lover. It was a slow, lazy build, a chance for Orion to get used to the new position and for Bull to get reacquainted with his. Bull relaxed against the mattress, groaning. He enjoyed Orion’s pace, the elf’s hands never stopped moving, always gliding against the qunari’s grey skin. 

Dorian’s hands joined Orion’s, touching Bull wherever he could reach. He kneaded muscles along Bull’s shoulders, helping to release the last of the day's tension, as Orion started to pick up the pace. Bull loved feeling Orion’s hips slap up against his own, the slight sting that was made from the sharp skin to skin contact. Bull suddenly arched and groaned, when Orion changed his angle and started to hit his prostate purposefully. 

“Finally,” Orion pant, “I found the right angle.”

“Fuck yeah you did,” Bull groaned, dropping his head to the mattress. Dorian laughed as he grabbed Bull’s horns, lifting his head, so he could see the qunari’s face. Bull’s eye closed as his mouth fell open as he gasped for breath, Orion picking up his pace more. “Please don’t stop kadan.”

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Orion replied.

“Why you’re feeling that, you should be doing something else at the same time,” Dorian chimed in. Bull opened his eye to see Dorian holding his cock out for Bull to suck on. The qunari tilted his head to give the human better access. Dorian slipped in, gently rocking back and forth, letting Bull dictate how much he was going to take. Feeling both of his kadans in him, suddenly had Bull in the mood to be used hard, so pushed Dorian’s hips back and forth quickly, clueing the human in that he could be rougher. Dorian didn’t have to be told twice. 

The human proceeded to thrust hard into the qunari, his cock just pushing into Bull’s throat. It made Bull purr. His kadans were the perfect size for him. Orion long enough to give his magical spot the pounding that he craved and Dorian was big enough to make his throat constrict every time he thrust deep. Thoughts left Bull as he focused on feeling the other, listening to the noises that they made. He particularly liked the whiny noise Dorian made, every time he hummed along the man’s shaft and the groan that came from Orion when he squeezed his muscles around the elf’s cock. He was so lost in the feel and sound of them, that he jumped when Orion’s thin fingers wrapped around his cock, jerking him off in time with his thrusts. 

Bull could feel his climax building. It started off as a slow building pressure in his lower belly, but quickly that pressure was beginning to tighten. His stomach felt like it was twisting into knots, the pressure climbing. Bull tried to mumble a warning, but Dorian refused to let up, driving into the qunari a bit harder.

Bull yanked his head back, teeth clenching, eye squeezing shut, back arching as he came all over Orion’s hands. Orion didn’t stop moving, riding Bull throughout his orgasm. Once the man’s body went slack, Orion slowed his paced, allowing his own heart and orgasm to back down. The elf made sure to move slightly so he wasn’t hitting Bull’s prostate directly.

Dorian ran his fingers up and down the qunari’s back, watching and listening to Bull’s breathing. Once the man’s breathing had leveled out, Dorian leaned down to whisper in Bull’s ear.

“Amatus,” Dorian beckoned, slowly pulling Bull out of his daze. “Amatus, you have a choice,” the human said once Bull’s eye opened and was looking at him.

“What choice?” He mumbled into the bed. He lay bones against the mattress, muscles relaxed, mind feeling kind of fuzzy. It really had been too long since he had bottomed. 

“Do you want your show or should Orion and I take care of ourselves?” The Tevinter asked seductively. That choice perked Bull up a bit. Orion still moved gently inside of him, not allowing him to flip himself over. All he could do was prop himself up on his elbows.

It took him maybe a millisecond to think of his answer. “I want the show,” Bull said with a grin.

“Figured you would,” Dorian replied. He smiled down at Bull as he moved himself further back on the bed. 

“I would have been concerned if he hadn’t picked that,” Orion added, bending down to place a kiss on Bull’s shoulder before pulling out. He followed Dorian onto the bed. Straddling Dorian’s hips, he leaned and kissed the human. Their mouths opened up, so Bull could see their tongues swirling around each other.

“Now wait a minute,” Bull grumbled, as he put himself up against the headboard. The pair paused to look at the qunari. “Don’t I get to choose what you two are doing?”

“It’s a show amatus,” Dorian answered. “The only thing you get to decide is if you want to watch. The entertainers get to decide what will happen,” he answered with a smirk. Bull made a face but leaned back against the headboard, mindful of his ass which was starting to feel slightly abused and empty. The pair went back to kissing each other, hands running up and down their naked bodies. Orion’s hand trailed down Dorian’s stomach and straight to his cock. He grabbed the Tevinter and started to jerk the mage off. Dorian arched into the contact, loving the feel of Orion’s hand on him. He moved himself down so he straddled Dorian’s legs. Leaning down he sucked Dorian’s cock into his mouth.

Dorian arched and moaned, hands wrapping themselves around the elf’s long hair. He didn’t control the elf’s pace, but he did love the feel of the silky strands wrapping around his fingers. Bull palmed himself as he watched the two. Orion had a wicked mouth when he chose to use it and it was clear to Bull that he was. It didn’t take long for Dorian to start writhing and panting in pleasure. Orion bobbed up and down, pausing once he got to the tip to suck hard.

“Turn,” Dorian panted. Orion dropped down one more, sucking hard and then slowly pulling up, Bull would bet giving the human a hint of teeth. Dorian cursed and strengthened his grip on Orion’s hair. Once Orion reached the tip, he let it go with a pop. Grinning at Dorian, the elf turned around and crawled over Dorian, presenting the human with his dripping cock. Dorian slapped Orion’s ass, because of the elf’s cheekiness.

“Ow,” Orion cried, shooting the human beneath a look. “My butt is going to be sore tomorrow if you two don’t stop smacking it.”

“Well if you stopped being cheeky I wouldn’t have to smack you,” Dorian countered, raising an eyebrow. The elf pouted, leaned down and bit Dorian’s thigh. The human yipped and smacked the elf’s ass harder. In retaliation, Orion dropped his ass onto Dorian’s face. Bull shook his head at the pair. A smile appeared on his face though. He loved it when the two were like this. The playfulness between the two always eased the pain of leaving his old life, helping him feel connected.

Dorian made a muffled noise, then Orion suddenly arched and moaned. Bull could see that Dorian was sucking on the elf’s balls. 

“Yeah. Right,” pause, “there,” it came out breathy. The elf dropped his head, nuzzling against Dorian’s thighs. Dorian let the elf’s balls fall from his mouth, moving higher to get at Orion’s hole. Dorian made a gesture towards Bull, which Bull took as a request for the lube. Passing the bottle over, Bull got back into position, hand going back to his dick. He slowly moved his hand up and down. 

Dorian opened the bottle, one handed, which was slightly impressive, and poured some down Orion’s crack. His fingers moved about the elf’s hole, gently pushing in. Orion went back to mouthing Dorian’s dick, sucking on the head as he moaned when Dorian pushed his fingers in. The Tevinter used a free hand to pass the lube down to Orion, who grabbed it and placed some of it on his own fingers, moving towards Dorian’s hole. 

Bull loved what he was seeing. All he had to do was sit back, relax and watch his kadans finger and suck each other off. It was the best porn show he had ever seen. His two kadans made all sorts of different noises that held his attention. They moved against each other, sometimes moving slowly, looking for a particular spot; other times they moved quickly, chasing their pleasure, seeking their release. Neither were quiet or shy at the moment. 

Bull felt his stomach start to tighten, his own release suddenly close, when Orion lifted his head and looked at him. “Bull,” the elf moaned. The qunari couldn’t sit any longer, he had to get at the pair. 

“Flip over you two,” he growled at the pair. Both looked at him as they automatically flipped over or moved, exposing their bellies and chest to Bull. The qunari straddle one of the legs each, allowing for his thighs to rub against their balls. 

“Cosain,” “Amatus,” they murmured. Bull reached out and grabbed both of their dicks, pumping and squeezing them roughly. They both arched and moaned. Orion’s hand reached out and grabbed Bull’s own, while Dorian’s fisted the sheet. They thrashed about, as Bull moved faster, the desire to see them cum driving the qunari. Both seemed to arch suddenly, crying loudly as they came all over Bull’s hands. Amazingly just the sight and sound of his kadans coming all over his hands, pushed Bull over the edge, his own seed spilling over the pair.

Bull dropped his hands towards the bed, catching himself before he fell on the two below him. All three panted, their hearts pounding in their chests. Orion curled onto his side bringing his legs toward his chest, as he dropped a hand over Dorian’s chest, but looked up at Bull.

“That was,” deep breath, “amazing,” Orion said, smiling at Bull.

Bull leaned down to nuzzle the elf’s neck. “You two are amazing,” he rumbled. Dorian’s fingers rubbed the top of Bull’s head, slightly scratching at the base of his horns. It reminded Bull that he needed to get some horn balm up there.

“You need some horn balm on your head amatus,” Dorian chimed in, almost as if he had read Bull’s mind.

Before Bull could say anything, Orion spoke up. “Oh, can I help?” Orion said, his head coming off the bed, excitedly. “I’ve always wanted to help you with that.” Bull thought about it for a moment. It wasn’t a bad idea, Bull thought. The elf did do wonders for his knee, it made Bull wonder what he could do for his neck and head. The elf would be at a better angle to reach.

“I’m cool with that,” Bull finally answered.

“Yeah,” Orion exclaimed, as he moved from under Bull. Before the human or qunari could say anything, the elf was out of bed and dashing for the bathroom. 

“I guess you better get comfortable. Our elf seems to be in the mood to pamper,” Dorian said eyeing Bull. Bull chuckled, wiping his hand on the ruined blanket as he moved back to lean against the headboard. He was going to have to move again once Orion got back, but he could wait. He gestured for Dorian to come curl up next to him. The human smiled, also using the sheet to wipe his hands and moved over, draping himself across Bull’s chest. The pair pulled the sheet off the bed and dropped it on the floor.

“Wonder what I did to deserve it?” Bull mused, half joking. Dorian looked up shrewdly staring hard at the qunari.

“You do everything Bull. You’ve given us so much and sometimes the both,” he stressed that word, “of us feel like we don’t give you enough in return.” Dorian stated, his eyes never faltering from Bull’s.

“That’s not true. You two are everything to me, you make my worst days bearable, if not pleasurable. The Chargers mean a lot to me, they’re my family, but you two are my kadans. You make me feel,” Bull trailed off, not sure where he was going.

“Make you feel what?” Orion asked quietly, startling Bull. He hadn’t heard the elf come back into the room, who was carrying the horn balm and a washcloth. He stared at the young elf, noticing how healthy and vibrate he looked. His beautiful kadans. They made him feel so many things, most things he couldn’t put into words. They just wouldn’t understand, having not lived in the Qun and then having left it. The one thing that really mattered to him, the one thing that he always craved. That he could say.

“You make me feel connected. To my family, to my world, goals, myself. I always feared that if I left the Qun, I would go mad. It is known to happen. Losing that structure, losing purpose does crazy things to people, particularly my people.” Bull dropped his gaze, looking at his one free hand, the other was wrapped around Dorian. “Leaving the Qun, I was sure I was going to fall into madness, but you two were there to catch me. Reminded me that I have everything that I needed to survive that change. Everyday, I have you two and it just makes everything better.” The words puttered out. Physically being vulnerable was one thing, but the emotional vulnerability in a relationship was still uncomfortable to Bull. 

Bull was suddenly wrapped in a hug, tears shining in Orion’s eyes as he moved close against Bull. Dorian leaned up and kissed under his jaw.

“I didn’t know you felt like that,” his elf choked out, tears slowly falling down his cheeks. Bull gave the elf a small smile and kissed his forehead, wiping away a tear

“It’s fine little kadan.”

“No it’s not. I knew you were feeling a lot but I didn’t realize it was like that,” Orion said, curling into Bull’s chest, hugging the qunari tight. 

“It really is fine kadan. I didn’t want to talk about it. That’s not on you, that’s on me,” Bull replied, making Orion look up at him.

“Besides,” Dorian said, getting both of their attention, “I knew what it meant. Bull and I had had conversations before you were ever apart of us.” The human brought himself close to Orion. “I was keeping a close eye and if something seemed wrong I would have told you. I think the both of us were trying to protect you a bit since you were new to us. We both didn’t want you to feel overwhelmed.” Orion made a face at the comment, but didn’t argue. He looked seriously at the pair, pointing a finger.

“Just to be clear, no more keeping me out like that. I know I have been through a lot in relationships, but I love you two so much and don’t want you guys to think that you have to always protect me. We all have been through shit and I want to support you both like you do me.” Orion nodded as he puffed his chest out a bit and crossed his arms.

“An acceptable deal Amatus,” Dorian said, leaning in to kiss the elf’s cheek. Bull smiled and nodded his head in agreement. Orion shook his head, a smile appearing.

“Well now that that is all cleared, how are you feeling now cosain?” Orion asked, wrapping his arms around the qunari’s neck. Bull tightened his hold on the pair, pulling them close.

“I’m feeling very happy, relaxed and loved, little kadan.”

“Good,” Dorian replied. “That was the point.” Bull leaned and kissed the top of Dorian’s head, loving the feel of the human’s soft hair against his check. He nuzzled into Dorian’s hair, as he crushed Orion against him. He heard a muffled question come from the elf.

“Do I have to wait to do your horns?” He asked.

“It would be appreciated, little kadan. My horns take forever to do properly and I’m tired,” Bull said with a yawn. 

“Fine,” the elf grumbled as he twisted around to grab the washcloth. “We should take a moment to clean ourselves.” Bull and Dorian nodded their heads in agreement.

“I’m actually going to suggest a shower,” Dorian said. “Bull did just renovate the shower to accommodate all three of us, it would be a shame if we didn’t use it occasionally.” Orion perked up at the suggestion, all but running back into the bathroom. Bull groaned at the idea of getting out of bed, but got up to follow the two when Dorian stopped and raised an eyebrow. “A hot shower is going to help you a lot. You can even sit in that seat that you put in there and we’ll wash you.”

Bull pretended to think about the offer for a moment, finally deciding to move when he heard Orion’s voice call from the bathroom. He chuckled as he got up from the bed.

“You know,” Bull started, “I think I could almost get used to the pampering. It’s kind of fun.” Dorian gave him a knowing smile. 

“Isn’t it Amatus. You should think about all of the advantages,” Dorian replied, grabbing Bull’s hand and leading him to the bathroom.

“Oh I’m starting to think of some.” Bull mumbled, causing Dorian to laugh. Bull smiled at the sound. The day might have started off on the wrong foot but it had definitely improved.

*****

Bull woke to Dorian snuggling further into his side. The human was digging his chin into the side of Bull’s chest. Bull pushed Dorian’s head back bit as he wiggled off the side. Grabbing a pillow, he slipped it under the human’s head. Crawling out of bed, he realized that Orion wasn’t in bed with them. Checking the clock by the bed, he realized it was close to 9 and was late to getting to work. With a curse he jumped out of bed and quickly got ready. 

He paused for a moment to check his phone, confused as to why he hadn’t gotten a call. His phone showed him no new messages or missed calls. With another curse, he headed downstairs, worried about his boys and his missing kadan. 

Reaching the main floor, he heard quiet music playing in the kitchen along with the smell of bacon and coffee. Well at least he knew where his missing kadan was. Rounding the corner he found Orion sitting at the dining table, reading a book and drinking what looked to be his chai tea.

“Ori, kadan,” Bull said, grabbing the elf’s attention. He looked up with a smile on his face, interrupting Bull before he could ask his question.

“Morning cosain,” he said.

“Morning,” Bull automatically answered. With a shake of his head he got to his question. “Why didn’t you wake me up? Why was my alarm off?” Orion’s smile turned mischievous as he looked back down at his book.

“I turned it off. You needed sleep. I called Krem and let him know what was up. They got it covered.” A thump at the base of the stairs revealed Dorian was up. Rounding the corner to the kitchen, the man added to the conversation.

“You need some extra rest after yesterday. With that racist, narcissistic, asshole couple starting your day off, you deserved a better morning,” Dorian said as he moved towards the coffee. His hair was sticking up on all sides, his hands running through his hair trying to tame it. Orion stared hard at the man. Bull could tell he was fighting the urge to get up and run his hands through his hair. Orion loved to play with Dorian’s hair. Bull paused when Dorian’s words caught up with him.

“I didn’t tell you guys about that customer,” Bull said, confusion written all over his face. Both Dorian and Orion looked at the qunari, both raised an eyebrow.

“We noticed,” Dorian replied tartly. “Thankfully Krem has a big mouth and talks a lot.”

“I have cookies for everyone,” Orion chimed in. “Always best to have something sweet after dealing with someone bitter.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s ‘eating something bitter’, not ‘dealing with someone bitter’,” Dorian corrected, giving Orion a confused look. The elf shrugged taking a sip of his drink. Dorian waved the thought away. “Doesn’t matter, I guess it all means the same thing. The point is Krem talks and we already knew.”

Bull made a face. He wasn’t sure how to feel about all this. Part of him felt betrayed. His kadans hadn’t said that they knew and Krem was talking to them without telling Bull. On the other hand it felt nice to know his boys were talking to each other, unprompted, and clearly looking out for him.

“Why didn’t you guys say anything?” He questioned, his emotions whirling around inside.

“You clearly didn’t want to talk about it, and we weren’t going to push,” Dorian answered. Orion frowned. He clearly hadn’t agreed to the idea of not pushing Bull, which was slightly shocking. He would have expected Dorian to be more pushy about the topic. The elf really was starting to feel more comfortable around them. “Besides, Orion made everyone cookies, because that’s what he does when he worries about people,” the elf turned and glared at the human, mouth pursing together. Dorian ignored the look, “and then you would have had an idea that we knew something and either you would have brought the conversation up or let it go. I know not to push you with that shit.” Dorian filled his coffee cup up, dropped some sugar and a touch of milk, and turned to look at the qunari. 

Bull stared back, still unsure about what to feel. Dorian had nailed it on the head. They had left the ball in his court. With a sigh, Bull shook his head, letting the emotions go. He walked over and kissed Dorian and Orion on the cheek. 

“You two are too much sometimes, you know that.”

“Yes we do, that’s why you love us,” Dorian answered. Orion chuckled and stood up, kissing Bull.

“Someone needs to keep you on your toes,” Orion said. He walked further into the kitchen and started to make some breakfast sandwiches. He pulled the cooked food out of the oven. It didn’t take long for him to make two sandwiches. “Are you going to eat here or are you going to head off to the site?” He asked, unsure what he should do with the sandwich. 

“I should probably head out. Need to keep an eye on the children, as Dorian puts it,” Bull answered.

“Where would we be without the children?” Dorian asked as he threw a hand into the air. Bull chuckled as he gripped the back of Dorian’s head, forcing the Tevinter to look up at him.

“You would certainly know less.” Bull said. Dorian smiled.

“Oh I would still know. I have my sources.” Bull leaned and kissed Dorian fully on the lips. The Tevinter nipped lightly, but nothing progressed. Leaning back up, Bull looked and saw Orion wrapping his sandwich up, plus putting food in his lunch bag. 

“Apparently I’m getting the full treatment today,” Bull commented. Orion flashed a smile over his shoulder. 

Grabbing the lunch bag, another bag full of cookies he would assume, his coffee cup and his sandwich, Orion turned to look at Bull. “Here’s everything that you will need today, hopefully. Dinner is going to be a little bit later tonight since I’m working late with Varric. He has some meeting he wants me to listen to. I hope you have a much better day today and tell the Chargers hi and I hope they are well.”

Dorian butted in as he sat at the table. “You know we could always order something and bring it home. You don’t have to stress about cooking for us on your late days.”

“It’s fine. Cooking is relaxing for me and I like doing it. Now dishes. Yuck.” The elf said as he made a face. Dorian and Bull chuckled at him.

“One of these days I’m going to figure out what is up with you and dishes,” Dorian replied. Orion shrugged.

Bull grabbed everything from Orion and leaned down to kiss the elf. “You spoil us rotten, you know that.” Orion smiled at Bull.

“You guys deserve it. You work hard and make a lot of people happy” a pause as Orion looked off to the side contemplative, “we’ll most of the time. I’m pretty sure Dorian’s students want to cry when he assigns tests and quizzes.” A shake of his head and Orion looked back at Bull, while Dorian snorted into his coffee. “And cookies always make things better.” Bull smiled down at the elf, gave him one more kiss, turned and kissed Dorian and started to leave. 

Pausing at the threshold of the kitchen, he turned back one more time. “See you tonight kadans. Love you.” The way both of his kadans beamed at him, melted his heart. 

“Love you,” they both responded as they waved at him.

Turning he headed towards the door. Today was definitely going to be a better day, he thought.


End file.
